Kunai
The Kunai is a throwing weapon for the secondary slot, released in Update 8. It has a significant amount of DPS, but can be hard to aim with because of its arrow-like arc projection. Characteristics Counts as a bolt type weapon. Advantages: *Silent. *Its damage type will ignore the armor of most enemies, allowing it to do full damage to normally protected body parts. *Infested runners don't explode on death when killed by this weapon. *Can hit multiple enemies in a short line (caused by flying dead bodies and not the Kunai). *Very fast reload speed (about 0.8 seconds). *Relatively easy to craft. *Staggers non-heavy Grineer units and Infested Chargers on every hit. *Fast fire rate. *Can be "fired" on automatic (just hold the fire button and it will continuously fire). *The arc of the shots enable headshots over cover. *Two polarity slots, ideal for Hornet Strike and Barrel Diffusion. *Not affected by Bullet Attractor (General Sargas Ruk's power). *Can pass through enemies' Electric Shield. *Does full damage to every bodypart of Infested Ancients. Disadvantages: *Its damage type will deal reduced damage to a few enemies, notably Grineer Commanders and Seekers. *Has travel time, making it difficult to land an accurate shot at long distances. *Stagger can make it awkward to lay multiple hits on a target at long range (using a Deep Freeze mod can easily remedy this). *Shoots in an arc, making it difficult for use at long range. *While you are holding this weapon, your Spin Attack (Slide Melee) does not get a speed boost. *Requires large amounts of materials to craft. *Does not pass through Grineer Shield Lancer's even with Seeker. Acquisition The Kunai can be purchased for 175 and the blueprint for 15,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Make sure to adjust your aim for moving targets. *When using at a distance aim above the enemy to adjust for Kunai's arc. *Especially lethal when paired with Ice mods. Notes *The Kunai does not have the pinning properties of other bolt weapons, such as the Boltor or Paris, but will simply throw targets backward upon death. *Can be used to break Corpus ship windows. *Extremely effective vs Ancient Infested (even with only a few levels). Bugs *Using Quickdraw on the Kunai can cause infinite reloading issues. Trivia *The kunai was conventionally wrought in ranges from 20 cm to 60 cm, with the average at 40 cm. The kunai was used by common folk as multi-purpose gardening tools and by workers of stone and masonry. The kunai is not a knife, but something more akin to a crowbar. The blade was soft iron and unsharpened because the edges were used to smash plaster and wood, to dig holes and to pry. Normally only the tip would have been sharpened. The uses to which a kunai was put would have destroyed any heat-treated and sharpened tool like a knife. See more at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kunai Media Kunai(1).png|Close up shot of the Kunai being held Kunai(2).png|The stance used when holding the Kunai Kunai.png OOO_Kunai.jpg Kunai.jpg KunaiColoured.png|Kunai Colour Choices Category:Weapons Category:Thrown Category:Side Arms